


A gorgeous creature

by aoimotion



Category: Jack & Cynthia Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoimotion/pseuds/aoimotion
Summary: “Stella is beautiful.” Zac said, out of nowhere.The lack of context disturbed Jack, so he turned to the cat with a puzzled expression all over his face. “What?” he asked, but his younger apprentice didn’t give him a proper answer; the cat just stared at something on the other side of the office, with dreamy eyes and his long tail wagging around, restless.It was almost touching, Jack thought for a moment.Almost.





	A gorgeous creature

**Author's Note:**

> A little surprise for you! Have some Zac, I'm sure you'll love him!

                                                                                                           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Stella is beautiful.” Zac said, out of nowhere.

The lack of context disturbed Jack, so he turned to the cat with a puzzled expression all over his face. “What?” he asked, but his younger apprentice didn’t give him a proper answer; the cat just stared at something on the other side of the office, with dreamy eyes and his long tail wagging around, restless.

It was almost touching, Jack thought for a moment.

 _Almost_.

“Zac…” the hare sighed, “did you already fill the report I gave you this morning?”

“I _love_ it.”

“…” Jack frowned at the empty file, sadly lying on Zac’s desk. “So much you decided to keep it blank?”

“The wig” the cat murmured. “Stella’s wig, I love it.”

‘ _Oh. Right, the wig._ ’ “Zac, how about—”

“She looks so gorgeous with that ponytail, doesn’t she?”

Jack, for sake of argument, left his desk with a sigh and came to see the aforementioned gorgeous creature. He caught a glimpse of a certain ferret whose eyes could kill an adult mammal with just one glance. She was… actually… quite far from being the embodiment of gorgeousness, to be honest. “Well… if you ask my opinion—”

“Ah!” Zac got excited all the sudden. “She looked this way!” The cat turned to Jack and claimed: “She looked at _me_!”

“How nice.” Jack forced a smile. “But the report—”

“Stella!” Zac yelled at her. “Good morning!”

Jack heard the _crack_ of his patience being mercilessly crushed. “Zac…”

Stella, at the end of the hallway, gave Zac a look so angry that even Jack got goosebumps. ‘ _… at least her bloodlust is gorgeous, in a sense._ ’

Eventually, Stella walked away from their field of vision; then, Zac became very quiet, as if his breath of life had suddenly abandoned him.

Jack asked, worried: “Zac, can you hear me?”

The cat whimpered softly. “… boss, I have a confession.” Suspense descended upon them, or maybe it was just moisture in the air.  “I think…  I’m in love.”

‘ _I think you’re just lazy._ ’ Jack decided to keep that last thought for himself – a courtesy for his cute, idle mostly of the time assistant. “Zac…” Jack began, but then he realized he didn’t have a spare thought prepared and so he became silent, with the unpleasant feeling that the report would have never been filled that day.

And perhaps not even the next one.

“What, hum…” The hare scratched the back of his head, looking for something to say. “What do you… love about Stella?”

 _‘Oh, now that’s a_ great _question.’_ Cynthia’s face suddenly appeared in his mind. _‘Why can’t you just keep your little mouth shut, Savage?’_ , she inquired, not so softly. _‘What are you, a cretin?’_

‘ _I probably am_ ’ he admitted, just because it was happening all inside his creative mind. Cynthia nodded. _‘Of course’_ she agreed, then vanished in a puff of smoke.

“She’s small” Zac answered, taking Jack away from his _savage_ fantasies, “and stubborn, and cute. She always looks like the entire world annoys her, but I bet that she’s actually a cutie pie. I…” The cat giggled a bit, seeming a little embarrassed. “I kinda want to protect her; you know, the “prince and princess” sort of thing. And, oh! I want to know more about her, and I want her to smile. I’m sure her smile is beautiful.”

“What is your conviction based on?” ‘ _And what’s a “cutie pie”, anyway?’_

“No basis, boss” he admitted. “I just know that.”

Jack felt a headache approaching him at incredible high speed. “I see. That’s very… nice, I think.”

Zac laughed. “You have a big ‘I don’t understand’ written all over you face, boss.”

“Is that so?” Jack touched both his cheeks, confused. Then, realizing they had already lost too much time, he cleared his throat and said: “Zac, I hate to repeat myself, but there is a report to fill. _Now_.”

The cat gulped. “Oh… you’re right. The report. The report you gave me today so that I could fill it. _That_ report.”

“Yes, _that_ report.” Jack pointed at the sheet in question. “Will you take care of it, Zac?”

He sadly nodded. “I will, boss.”

“In the near future, I hope?”

“… How _near_ , exactly?”

“You have thirty minutes.”

“ _What_? But—”

“ _Twenty-nine_.”

“Boss!”

“… And now twenty-eight. For any further objection, I’ll subtract a minute, so be quiet and fill the report.”

Zac, whose mouth was opened, raised both arms in the air in shock.

Jack smiled and offered him a bow. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> © to [my sweet Rem](rem289.tumblr.com)


End file.
